There's gotta be somebody for Ratchet
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: Ratchet feels alone in the world because he is the only Lombax. Ratchet never had any luck with finding the right girl for him. With the help of Clank and his friends, can he find true love? UPDATED READ LATEST CHAPTER! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, as promised, I made a Ratchet and Clank one!!! _

**_Note: This is after Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. But Clank did not get taken by the Zoni so I just took it out. This is story is basicly about Ratchet finding somebody for him. So, please don't get mad that it really isn't like without the Zoni or Nefarious. I basicly based the story after listening to the song, "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickleback. Cause' when you think about it, I was like OMG THIS IS SO RATCHET!!! So I just had to do this!! _**

**_DISCLAMINER: I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG EITHER!!!_**

_Well this is my first Ratchet and Clank story, I also wrote for Sonic the Hedgehog if you are interested! Please Review and let me know what you think so far!!_

_**xXAngel404Xx**_

**_"Cause' nobody wants to be the last one there and everyone wants to feel like some carees. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's Gotta be Somebody for me."_**

**_Quote from Nickleback's Song "Gotta Be Somebody"_**

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody for Ratchet

*************************************************************************************

It was another boring, Friday night. Every Friday night was the same. Ratchet would sit in his room playing video games, Clank would work on Ratchet's ship for upgrades, and Talywn would be with Cronk and Zephyr.

Ratchet never really went out on "dates". He would tell Clank he's not that into it and he would do it next week, but never would. Clank could easily tell that his friend was lonely. Not only being the only Lombax, but without a girlfriend.

Clank finally had enough of it. He got the courage to go to Ratchet. He knocked on is door, "Ratchet? Can we talk?"

Clank opened the door and found Ratchet still in the same spot he was an hour ago, sitting on the floor staring at the T.V screen shouting, "COME ON! HOW COULD I DIE!? THE HEALTH WAS RIGHT THERE! COME ON! Just as I die, health appears. Look the box was open!!"

Clank rolled his eyes and pulled a plug that caused the T.V to turn off.

Ratchet's eyes popped out as he tried to turn it back on, "What happen? Clank? Why did you do that?"

Clank folded his arms and said, "Ratchet, you've been doing this every night."

Ratchet defended himself, "Not EVERY night…only a couple of times."

Clank asked, "Ratchet, is something wrong?"

"No? Why would there be?"

"You've been in your room everyday! Don't you want to help me out with your ship?"

Ratchet leaned against his bed and said, "What's the point? There's nowhere to go."

"Why don't you go out with someone…what about Angela?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes and growled, "That psycho?"

"What? She liked you, and so did you."

"I gave her my number and told her to call me sometime. It's been months since I've heard or seen her. IF she was interested in me, wouldn't she try to see me?"

"Okay, what about Sasha?"

"I haven't heard from her…" Ratchet rolled up at the ceiling. "I heard she's dating some congress guy."

"Okay then…what about Talywn?"

"Talywn…I don't think she likes me."

Clank tugged on Ratchet's arm, "Well here's your chance! Let's go see her!"

"Clank, why are you doing this? If I go out with her, you'll be alone. I'll feel bad doing that to you."

"Ratchet, come on. It's just one date. I'll be alright. Come on…"

Ratchet hung his head down and said, "Clank, I don't know. I mean, I never had luck with anyone…they just…leave."

Clank then realized what was wrong, "Ratchet, you never know until you try. You can't just sit here all day playing video games. You can't give up."

Ratchet smiled and said, "You're right Clank. I'll go talk to her!"

Clank smiled as Ratchet ran out of his room, "Come on Clank! We can't keep her waiting!"

Clank followed Ratchet into the workshop and hopped onto the ship. Ratchet typed in the coordinates and said, "Okay! Here we go!"

The ship blasted off into space, and headed for Talywn. Ratchet finally felt confident, _maybe she does like me? Maybe there is somebody for me out there._

*************************************************************************************

**_Don't forget to click the review button!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's really short and boring...I've been busy with school I just had to get this out of the way! I promise the next one will be better!!_

**Emerald Day: **_I know! I am too! That's actually the reason why I wanted to write this story! Thank you so much!! _

_DONT' FORGET TO REVIEW!! =)_

**_xXAngel404Xx_**

* * *

After landing on the Apogee Station, Ratchet noticed she was talking with Cronk and Zephyr.

Ratchet sunk into his seat, "Oh crap, she's there."

"Your point being…?"

"Can you talk to her for me?" Ratchet asked shyly.

"You got to be kidding me." Clank rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "You used to talk to her before."

"Yeah, that was BEFORE I was going to ask her on a date! I can't now!"

"Well don't think of it as a date think of it as a hang out."

Ratchet tried to poke his head up to see if she was there, "I can't see! Is she coming?"

Clank looked over his shoulder and saw her approaching the ship, "Maybe you should take a look for yourself."

"I need and yes or a no!"

Talywn knocked on Ratchet's window and said, "Hey! What are you doing in there?"

Clank opened the ship up and said, "Well hello Miss Talywn. How are you?"

She smiled and looked over Clank and saw Ratchet still in his seat, "I'm great! What's wrong with Ratchet?"

"Oh, he is feeling a little ill."

"Aw, Ratchet? Are you okay?" She reached her hand out.

Ratchet ignored her gesture and got up on his own, "Yeah, don't worry about me."

"Oh. Well what brings you here is everything okay?"

Ratchet walked along side of Clank and Talywn, "Yeah, I just wanted to stop by that's all. Is it a bad time?"

"Oh, no, I was just working on Cronk and Zephyr. But the place would seem a little messy I wasn't expecting company."

Clank pushed Ratchet and winked.

Ratchet got the hint and said, "Uh, we don't have to. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Um, just you and me…? What about Cronk and Zephyr and Clank?"

"Uh, they'll be fine…"

She put her hand on her hip and said, "Okay, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"You know, why are you suddenly acting different around me?"

Ratchet looked over to Clank for help, only to see that Clank was with Cronk and Zephyr. _Thanks for being there! _"I'm not acting different; I just wanted to hang out."

"Oh, then we can just stay here then?"

"Uh, okay! No problem!"

"Okay, just give me five minutes to clean things up! You wait here!" Talywn ran inside the station and pushed Cronk and Zephyr with her.

Clank approached Ratchet and asked, "How did it go?"

"Well, we're hanging out!"

"That's great Ratchet! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, we are staying here."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't so what you think I did…"

"RACHET!"

"What? You weren't there for me so I did the best I could so we are just going to hang out."

Talywn ran outside and called, "Ratchet! Clank! Come on!"

Ratchet took a deep breath and said, "Okay, well it goes!" _I hope this works!_

*************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Sorry this took a long time! Busy Busy! At first I wanted this to be really funny but somehow, since I'm a sucker for sad things, I did that now. But next time I'll try to loosen up! _

_Anything in **bold** is Ratchet's daydream_

_Anything in italics is a thought_

_Anything normal is normal =)_

Thank you!!! =)

_**Emerald Day:**_ I know its so cutee!!!! Thank you!!! =)

_**Revolver Viper:**_ Awww thank you so much!!! I appreciate it!! =)

_**Xviera Siramad:**_ Thank you!! =)

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!**_

xXAngel404Xx

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

Ratchet told himself over and over, _it's just Talywn. She is just like before. I'm just hanging out with her… THEN WHY IS IT SOO HARD?_

Clank shyly smiled and said, "Ratchet, don't worry so much. It'll be fine."

"It better be, or I swear I will get back at you eventually!"

"We'll see, Ratchet."

Inside, Talywn pulled Ratchet into the living room that only had a couch and a TV. She smiled and said, "Okay, guess what we're going to do!"

"Uh, I'm scared to know."

"Well you're right about the scared part! We're going to watch the scariest movie in the galaxy!"

Ratchet looked over at Clank, "Is it Secret Agent Clank?"

Talywn giggled and said, "No! It's called 'Kill'!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "I'm terrified, no offense but, seeing Clank horribly act like 007 IS the scariest thing!"

Clank defended himself, "At least I wasn't kicked off the show."

"I LEFT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?! I hated being in it! So I left!"

"I recall that you were fired." Clank smiled, knowing he won this argument.

"I heard you were killed in a limo crash! Movie wise, I mean." Talywn said.

Ratchet looked over at Clank and just slouched down in his seat and mumbled, "Let's just watch the stupid movie!"

Talywn laughed at Ratchet and pushed the play button as she sat a few inches away, on the other side of the couch. Clank sat on the other couch, Cronk and Zephyr sat on the floor under Clank. "Um, guys are you going to be okay for the movie?"

Ratchet thought of a brilliant idea, _HAY! She and I can have some 'alone time'! _"Yeah maybe it's too scary FOR YOU!" Ratchet winked at Clank.

Cronk yelled, "We've seen worse than this! We WERE in something like this! We can handle it!"

Clank just shrugged his shoulders as he turned off the lights as the movie started.

_Great! Thanks Clank…_

Ratchet didn't pay attention to the movie, he was too busy thinking about how to get closer to Talywn without her figuring it out, _Maybe I should do that arm thing. _Ratchet yawed loudly as he tried to stretch his arm over her shoulder, just as he was about to reach her she paused the movie and said, "I'll go get snacks! Sorry I forgot!" _DAMN IT!_

Ratchet waved for Clank to come over to him, Clank laughed and said, "I saw one of your many future failures."

"Shut up! I'm working on it! Hurry she's coming back!" Ratchet pushed him off the couch and sat casually.

She came out with chips and various drinks, "Okay, anyone want anything?"

"No thank you." Clank answered.

"Na!" Ratchet said as he stretched back.

She put the snacks down and sat in her same spot as before and continued the movie.

Ratchet just stared at the floor thinking, not paying attention to the movie. _Now what?_

"Look Ratchet it's you!" Talywn poked Ratchet's arm.

Ratchet looked up at the screen and saw a giant blue blob spitting acid into the people, "Thanks, I'm so happy that you see me that way!"

Everyone laughed as they went back to the movie. Ratchet decided to pay attention this time, even though he didn't know what was going on…

The main guy was trying to fight off the monsters and he tried to protect the main girl…Ratchet began to daydream throughout the movie….

**The blob suddenly grabbed her by her arm and began pulling her up, "RATCHET! HELP ME!"**

"**HEY! Let her go!" Ratchet tried to grab her hand as he was pulled up. "Now what?"**

**In a panic he looked for anything to reach the top, he noticed a ship and tried to turn it on. When the ship started to work, he hopped in and flew up to the blob, and fired at it, but it wouldn't like Talywn go. "Maybe this would work!"**

**Ratchet threw one last blast that sent its electric powers on Ratchet's ship, and also Talywn. Ratchet was affected by the ship but he opened the roof as Talywn feel into his arms. The ship was on auto pilot as he focused he attention on her. **

"**TALWYN! HEY WAKE UP!"**

**He tried to feel for a pulse but felt nothing, she was dead. "No…it can't be…..Please don't leave me like they did. DON'T LEAEVE ME!"**

"TALWYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ratchet shouted.

"ELENA!!!!!!!!!!!" The man shouted in the movie as he grieved over her death.

Talywn jumped to his side and tried to figure out what was wrong and said, "WHAT? IS everything okay?!"

Realizing what he just said, Ratchet's face grew red as he watched Cronk, Zephyr, Clank, and Talywn look at him like he was crazy.

Talywn touched his shoulder and said, "You okay?"

Ratchet shoved her away and began to sun away, "Leave me alone!"

_I'M SUCH A DUMBASS! I RUINED Everything._

Clank just hung his head as he said, "I'll go after him, and I'll be back."

Clank ran after Ratchet, leaving Talywn wonder what just happened.

*************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello once again! Hope you enjoy the chapter and REVIEW as always!! =)_

_**Xviera Siramand:**_ Ohh thank you! I'm gald that other people think its funny to!

_**Revolver Viper:**_ THANK YOU!! I will!! =)

**_xXAngel404Xx_**

**_R&R!!_**

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

Ratchet ran back to the ship and just sat inside it staring at the sky, _Great. Why did I run? I could have just shrugged it off, why did I have to look like a drama-queen and run away?_

Ratchet turned his head and saw Clank tapping at the window, "Ratchet, can we talk?"

Ratchet opened the ship without saying a word; he turned his back to Clank. He didn't know what to say, he messed up.

"Ratchet I saw yet another one of your many failures." Clank laughed, trying to cheer him up.

Ratchet remained silent.

Clank knew Ratchet wasn't in the laughing mood. "But, now you know that's one you won't make again. We all make mistakes, I'm sure she won't mind, Ratchet. Come on, she's waiting."

"I don't want to go back, Clank. Isn't it obvious?"

"I can see it, but you can't just walk away from it. You never walk away from anything."

"I faced monsters, people, and even the pressure of being a hero, but the one thing I really can't face…is my feelings."

"Ratchet, come on. You can't just stay here and just leave."

Talywn sneaked up in the back of the ship and kneeled against it, she was about to speak up until she overheard Ratchet.

"Clank! You don't understand! I can't face her I can't! She must hate me by now, I'm just an idiot no wonder why I'm the last Lombax!"

"Ratchet your being too hard on yourself." Clank began to be frustrated. "Okay, I get that I don't understand what you're feeling, but I know that you can talk to her."

Talywn didn't understand why Ratchet was being so hard on himself. Suddenly sneaking next to her was Cronk and Zephyr, "Whatca doing? An attack plan!?"

"NO!" She whispered. "I told you two to wait back there, go!"

"Oh, you want to talk to Ratchet do ya?" Cronk asked.

"NO!" Cronk and Zephyr pushed her up and she was shoved into the window.

Ratchet jumped up and saw her staring back at him, Talywn smiled and waved, "Hey Ratchet! You okay?"

Ratchet opened the ship and tried to take Clank's advice, "Yeah…I'm sorry about before. I guess-"

"Don't worry about it." She saw how tough this was for him; she thought maybe she should cheer him up. "Hey, tomorrow I was going to head to the carnival, someone called me up to help fix up one of the attractions. You can Clank and come if you want, Cronk and Zephyr was going to come."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I'm not doing anything."

Clank smiled, knowing that his friend was finally trying.

Talywn said, "Um, are you okay to finish the movie or are you going to head out?"

"Uh, no I want to know how it ends. I'm ready when you are."

He knew that would make her happy, everyone went back inside to finish the movie. Suddenly, he felt almost comfortable with her. _Maybe I can finally tell her my feelings…?_

_On, second thought, maybe I should wait until the carnival seems romantic. _

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate. Clank heard the vibration and was shocked, no one every called his phone unless it was an emergency. He pulled it out and it read "Sasha".

Ratchet's face dropped as he didn't know what to do, pick it up? Or ignore her call.

*************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

_I am SO sorry I haven't been posting new chapters OR making them long! I have alot of school work, plus the opening for my play is next week so we are on a TIGHT schedule and I barley get to come home let alone go on my lapttop for like five minutes! Anyway, I hope you understand that!_

_**Maybe as a birthday gift to me I'll post a new chapter! =)**_

_Revolver Viper: Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!_

_Blademaster5: Thank you!!! =)_

_Emerald Day: Thank You! (Pulls out with protest sign) DOWN WITH SASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, she's not that bad, she just can't be with Rathet She had her chance ^^_

_**xXAngel404Xx**_

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

Clank looked over at Ratchet, wondering who is calling.

Ratchet whispered to Talywn, "Sorry, I got to take this. Let me know how it ends."

Seemed to be disappointed as she said, "Sure."

Ratchet walked out to his ship and flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

"Ratchet?" Sasha asked shock, almost like she made the wrong call.

"Sasha…Um, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk…how have you been?"

'_How have you been?' She doesn't call me in months and all she says is 'How have you been?'_

"Fine, Sasha, I'm busy. Unless it's important I can't talk right now."

"Oh, well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime…You know, to catch up."

"I don't have time-"

"I know you're not doing anything, Ratchet. Just come to the carnival fair and look for me, I have to talk about something with you in person." With that said she hung up.

_Of course she is going there! Why me?_

Ratchet headed back and managed to make it for the credits. "Oh, I'm sorry how did it end?"

"Oh, it was just how every horror movie ends." She said with a sigh. Ratchet knew he messed up. "Anyway, who called?"

"Oh, it was the wrong number."

"You were out there for a long time with someone who you didn't know."

Ratchet crossed his arms and sat back down on the couch, "I didn't think it was that long."

Clank interrupted and said, "Well, thank you for the movie Talywn. We should do this again sometime, when Ratchet isn't feeling off."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, sorry about today and what-not."

Talywn managed to fake a smile and she said, "It's alright…I'll just see you tomorrow right?"

Ratchet smiled, "Yep! I'll see you then."

"Okay, guys! Bye! Be careful!"

"Okay, see you Cronk! By Zephyr!" Ratchet waved goodbye as he and Clank head back to the ship.

Ratchet hoped on the ship with Clank and took off into space.

Clank spoke up, "So who was on the phone?"

Ratchet didn't know if he should tell Clank about his meeting with Sasha the next day. He knew that he would keep his mouth shut, but was that enough to tell him? "Sasha."

"Sasha?" Clank sounded as surprised as Sasha herself when she called. "What did she want?"

"She wants to 'catch up', or so she says. She told me to meet her at the carnival. The same one we are going to tomorrow with Talywn."

"This is not good, Ratchet…Now what?" Clank was probably more nervous than Ratchet.

"I have it all planed, mentally. I'll quickly go AHEAD to the carnival I'll drop you off at the entrance and you go with Talywn while I talk to Sasha and I'll just meet you somewhere and I'll just make up and excuse."

"I don't know Ratchet, that's sort of risky…What if-."

"Don't sweat it, Clank. I'm sure everything will be fine!"

_I hope…_

*************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I took such a long time in posting a new chapter! Hopefully now I can bring this back up and running! =)**

**Emerald Day: Thank you! And I agree, i did like them but now that Talwyn is in the picture I don't want Sasha coming back. **

**Revolver Viper: WoW! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Yeah I mean she is okay, Its like 50/50 I hate her but she's okay at the same time**

R&R!!

**_xXAngel404Xx_**

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

After Ratchet and Clank reached home, they went their separate ways. Clank told Ratchet that he was tired and that he was heading for bed and Ratchet decided he could go back to his video game.

Though Clank was tired, he stayed up thinking about what tomorrow would bring. _Oh, Ratchet what did you get yourself into…?_

The next morning, Clank was always the first to wake up, he headed to Ratchet's room to check on him. He found his video game still on and Ratchet sleeping. Clank just laughed as he mumbled, "You are pathetic." Clank checked his watch as it read 11:55 A.M

Clank walked over to Ratchet and said, "Get up, Ratchet! We're late!"

Ratchet rolled over to his other side and mumbled, "No we're not! You always say that even though you just lied."

"Well I'm not lying! It's really 12! We were supposed to be there at 12:30!"

Ratchet jumped up and yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?"

Ratchet shoved Clank out of his room, "GO GET THE SHIP READY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Clank rolled his eyes as he got the ship all ready. Clank sat there for about 5 minutes waiting for Ratchet, "God, and if Ratchet is playing that damn game…"

Clank looked into the mirror and noticed Ratchet running to the ship, "I SAID START IT! WHY are you sitting there doing nothing?"

Ratchet shoved Clank to the other seat as he put the ship to full power, "I said to start the ship!"

"I didn't want to waste power! Calm down, everything will work out!"

Ratchet just shook his head and said, "I have to meet Sasha and that over without Talywn knowing. I'm going to drop the ship and you off at the entrance. Tell Talywn that I went to get snacks or something. I'll talk to her and meet you back at the gate. Sounds good?"

"I don't know, Ratchet. Lying to Talywn like that…"

"You're not lying to her. I really WILL come back with snacks and what-not, I just need you to stall for me for like ten minutes!"

The carnival was in full action. Roller coasters, Ferris wheels, arcade games, and so much more! Ratchet landed the ship and whispered, "You'll be okay on your own right?"

"Yes, just be back here in ten minutes. No less!"

"Yeah, yeah, see you!"

"Wait, Ratchet?"

"What?"

"Be careful okay?"

"Of what?"

"Just don't say something you'll regret."

"Hey, I handled myself without you before. I'll live. It's just Sasha!"

Ratchet waved goodbye as he ran passed the entrance gate. _Good luck, Ratchet._

Clank walked in and saw Talywn fixing a small children's game, "Hello."

She smiled as she said, "Hey it's great that you two are-…where is Ratchet?"

"Oh, he went to get some snacks…He'll be back soon." _Or else…_

*************************************************************************************

Ratchet snuck passed the crowd as he looked for a private place to where Sasha might be.

After a couple of minutes, he noticed her. She looked the same, dressed a little more professionally, but still looked the same. She looked up and noticed Ratchet and waved to him.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and approached her. They shook hands as Sasha said, "Ratchet, it's been a while."

"Yeah, listen I have things to do so you were lucky enough for me to even get up. Why did you want to talk to me anyway?"

"I needed to talk to you about…us."

"There is no 'us'. There never was. If that's what you wanted to talk about-."

"Ratchet let me explain, please, I had to leave. Being a mayor and all, I had to go…I didn't want to leave you."

"Yeah and all those times you could have called me was because you were too 'busy'?"

"Yes, Ratchet but let me explain-."

"You were dating a Congress guy, bet he made you feel all better right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Ratchet please." Sasha grabbed Ratchet's hand. "Can't you give me a chance?"

"No…I'm done." Ratchet shoved her hand away as he began to walk out.

"You know you still have feelings for me, you're just trying to push me aside…You always did and you still will. I know that I'm the only girl you really trust."

Ratchet stopped himself. _That's not true…I have Talywn, but she doesn't feel the same way. Does she?_

"Ratchet, listen to me, I'm leaving for a week to go to Metropolis. The real reason I came here is that my father is retiring and we want you to be out military leader. I was asked to offer you the job."

"Well I don't want it…"

"Are you just saying that because of me? Think of all the great things you can do to help all those people."

"I handle things just me and Clank. We never needed any of you people to help. Just like I don't need you."

"There you go again, shutting me out. I bet you do that to everyone right? I bet there is a girl out there who wants to be with you, but you turn her away right?"

_Do I really shut Talywn out? _"It's none of your business what happens in my personal love life. It was nice seeing you Sasha, but don't call me again."

"I don't understand it. Before you go, tell me, why are you pushing me away? Are you that mad? Did you love me?"

_Yes. _"No. I can't love anyone, no one ever loved me. Goodbye Sasha."

Sasha ran to Ratchet and hugged him behind his back, "Please, I LOVE YOU!"

"No you don't…You just want me to stay."

"That's not true! Think about us! There was an 'us'!"

"**Yeah, there 'was' now there's nothing. It's too late, Sasha. Get the hint."**

"**I'm not giving up on you just like that…Don't think I'm done."**

Ratchet gently pushed her away as he continued walking away. And this time, he didn't bother looking back…

*************************************************************************************

"Ratchet is sure taking his sweet time." Talywn said as she sat against the wall. "I wonder if he's okay."

"Oh, I'm sure he got sidetracked or something, you know Ratchet." Clank faked a smile. Ratchet said only ten minutes, but that was twenty minutes ago. Clank began to wonder what happened to him. "I'm going to go see where he wandered off to. I'll be back."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No it's alright." Clank wandered around the park, in search of Ratchet. Suddenly he heard voices coming from one of the broken down haunted house.

"_He said no…"_

"_I can't do anything unless he says yes…you must convince him."_

"_I tried, he's too stubborn."_

"_I told you, Sasha, if you don't do anything then I will…"_

"_I'll try again…"_

Clank heard footsteps as he backtracked and pretended like he was walking past it. Sasha noticed Clank and said, "Clank? What are you doing here?"

Behind her a man under a black coat blended in with the crowd. Clank tried to get a better look as he answered, "I'm just here waiting for Ratchet. He said he wanted to stop by here for a minute. Did you see him?"

Clank knew she wouldn't lie, since she knows Ratchet told Clank everything, "I did, he walked by here I thought I saw him heading for the parking lot."

"Thanks."

"Tell Ratchet I said hi okay?" She waved goodbye as she headed in the same direction as the other guy.

Seconds later Ratchet ran over to Clank, "Clank! I got to talk to you! Where's Talywn?"

"Over there, RATCHET, I need to talk to you!"

"Okay, give me one minute. I have to say hi to her." Ratchet dragged Clank as he rushed to her. "Talywn! I'm sorry I took so long!"

She managed to smile and say, "Clank said you went to get snacks, what happened?"

"I kind of dropped them along the way! Can we try this again later or something?"

"Ratchet, I don't like getting stood up…Its happened before, if you're not going to show up then don't drag me away from my job just to sit here and do nothing. I know you weren't getting snacks. I don't know where you went off to, but I tired of this. Go home Ratchet. I need to go back to work." Talywn walked away as she mingled with the crowd.

Ratchet just hung his head remembering what Sasha said, _"There you go again, shutting me out. I bet you do that to everyone right? I bet there is a girl out there who wants to be with you, but you turn her away right?"_

"Let's go Clank." Ratchet walked silent to the ship with Clank on his side.

They sat inside the ship silent as Ratchet started it up. "Clank, I'm sorry. You were right I should have just avoided her from the start. I am sorry…."

"Ratchet, I overheard Sasha talking to someone…You said no to something?"

"She offered me a job a job as a military general. She asked me to go to the city with her alone for a week. I told her no…How did you know?"

"I overheard her talking to someone, I didn't' get his face. She said she'll try again. I don't think you should be talking to her again."

"Trust me, I wouldn't go near here again. Anyway, my problem is Talywn. I always mess up somehow."

"She's just stressed right now, let her be. We can see her tonight to straighten it out."

"Yeah, I hope that works…"

_Here I go again, I screwed everything up. This one thing, I don't want to mess up…_

*************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter!! =)_

_Revolver Viper: Could be!! Thank you very much_

_Emerald Day: Thank you and hope you enjoy each other!!! _

_ **xXAngel404Xx**_

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

"Ratchet, come on, you can't do this forever!" Clank banged on Ratchet's door.

"I CAN TRY!" Ratchet moaned from the inside.

Clan just sighed, thinking how much pain his friend was in. Clank was always there for his friend. But maybe this one time, he can't do anything. Maybe it's something that Ratchet must go through, alone.

"Okay, you win. I'm going to see Talywn to check up on her. Will you be okay here?"

Ratchet remained silent.

Clank just smiled, knowing that Ratchet would come following him soon after. Clank took one of the other ships so Ratchet could use his own ship.

Soon after, Clank landed and knocked on her door.

Talywn smiled, "Clank? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk for a bit, do you mind?"

"Oh, no it's okay! Where's Ratchet?"

"He'll come. Don't worry. Where's Cronk and Zephyr?"

"Oh, they were tired so they are sleeping…But, what brings you here?"

Clank sat down as he said, "I would, on behalf of Ratchet, apologize for his behavior. He's been a little off today."

"I could tell…Has he been okay? He isn't usually like this."

"No, he's not…" Even Clank was puzzled with his friend. "Well, when he comes he can explain himself."

"I'm sure he can, I wanted to say how sorry I was. I shouldn't have been so cold."

"Don't blame yourself; we all have our bad days. This was just one of them." Clank checked the time. "Ratchet should have been here." _I guess he really isn't going to come. _

"Was he on his way?"

"When I last checked…Give me a minute, I'm going to try to call him." Clank pulled out his phone and called the house.

A phone operator picked up, "We're sorry, but the number your trying to call is unavailable please try again."

Clank called Ratchet's cell and got the same answer. "This is weird."

"What?"

"Both phone lines are dead…I need to go back to the house."

Talywn began to worry, "Let me come with you."

"Maybe it's better if you do."

Clank and Talywn took the ship and took off. Clank flew the ship and said, "You try calling Ratchet."

"Okay." She called his cell multiple times, but no answer. "Nothing."

Clank began to worry, _what are you doing Ratchet?_

When they finally landed Clank noticed something was wrong. There was another ship parked. "Someone else is here."

Talywn pulled out her gun and said, "I'll look. Investigate the ship, I'll be back."

*************************************************************************************

Talywn held her gun close to her as she walked around the house. It seemed so quiet. A chill went down her spine, waiting for any time of noise.

She noticed Ratchet's room and opened the door and found his game was still on and left alone. "Ratchet never leaves it on without pausing it…."

She continued her search as she reached the kitchen and found everything normal. _Someone has to be here. He has to be here._

She searched every room in the house and found nothing. There was only one room left to check, the basement. She hoped he would be there so he can pop out saying, "HA HA! GOT YOU!"

She only hoped. She turned on the light as she said, "Ratchet? You-."

She found him unconscious at the bottom of the stairs; she ran down the stairs and went to his side. "Ratchet! Hey, get up!"

He remained motion less as she tried to pick him up. She left him alone as she looked around quickly through the basement, and found 2 small pictures turned face down. She turned them over and saw Ratchet laughing with a girl and the next picture was of him smiling with another different girl. She put the pictures in her pocket and stayed with Ratchet, "I'll be back. You'll be okay."

She ran up the stairs, "Clank! I found him come quick!"

*************************************************************************************

Clank opened the mysterious ship and found a photo album. He opened it and saw pictures of Ratchet and Angela. "Angela?"

As he flipped through the pictures, the rest were newspaper articles of what Ratchet did the past years of all missions. Pictures of him walking and laughing with Clank filled the pages. One picture was of Talywn, but it was scribbled on with red pen. Clank shut the book and put it back.

Talywn called to Clank, "Clank! I found him come quick!"

Clank left the ship and ran to her voice she was sitting at the bottom of the basement with Ratchet in her arms.

Clank ran down and asked, "Ratchet! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he might have fell or something. But I think he's coming to!"

Ratchet moaned as he picked his head up, "Talywn? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! What happened?"

"I think I fell, but I'll be okay." Ratchet managed to stand on his own and said. "Clank I thought you left?"

"Well you didn't answer your phone so I came back…"

A loud bang took off as Clank looked up the stairs and saw the ship blast off.

*************************************************************************************

Clank, Ratchet and Talywn settled in the living room.

Ratchet said, "I guess I must have tripped down the stairs or something. You shouldn't worry about me."

"There was another ship, we were worried." Talywn asked.

"Oh a friend came to see me, but she left after."

"She?" Talywn pulled out the two pictures. "Who are these girls?"

Ratchet grabbed the pictures and said, "Where did you get these?"

"I found them by where you were. Who are they?"

"Just some people I used to know. I don't know how they got there anyway. Listen, Talywn, I want to show you how sorry I am. Meet me at that new restaurant tonight at 7. I'll explain everything then okay? I promise I'll be there."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll be there. I need to go back to Cronk and Zephyr. They would freak if they woke up and they found me not there."

After she left Clank walked into Ratchet's room and said, "Angela was here, wasn't she?"

Ratchet hung his head and said, "I didn't know who it was. I got up to leave and someone pushed me from behind. When I woke up I saw Talywn."

"Ratchet, I looked inside her ship and saw about tons of pictures of you and Angela, but mostly you. And one photo was of Talywn all covered in scribbles. I was shocked I didn't know what to think about it."

"So she's like stalking me?"

"I guess you can say that, in a way. You should be careful."

"I'm more worried about Talywn. I better warn her when I see her tonight."

"You're going to tell her what happened? You think it's smart?"

"I have to tell her."

*************************************************************************************

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for it taking so LONG! Hopefully this will be like a short preview for the next chapter! I finally know where to go with this now! =)_

SlashFox: Thank you and I actually looked that up and she wasn't a lombax she is a different species.

Revolver Viper: Thank you and it's reviews like that, that make me wanna contiune!! =)

Emerald Day: Thank you!!! =)

**xXAngel404Xx**

**Note: _Check out my youtube page, since I've started making slideshow vids for practice I was going to post a couple! So you can check under my homepage or my youtube name xXFinalFantasyBabeXx!!_**

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

Clank noticed that Ratchet had been quiet since their last encounter. He knocked on his door, "Ratchet? Can we talk?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Okay."

Clank walked in and noticed Ratchet looking at a scrapbook, inside was pictures of him and Sasha on the Star Ship Phoenix. "What are you doing?"

Ratchet slammed the book shut and shoved it under his pillow, "NOTHING!"

"What made you look at pictures of Sasha all of a sudden?"

"I don't know…I guess her talk got to me that's all. I have to get ready for my date with Talywn anyway."

"Date?"

"NO! I meant, hang out!"

Clank laughed as Ratchet's face was beat red. "Clank, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to stay here, if anyone calls for me. Tell them I'm busy and that I'll call them back later."

"Who would call you if you're going out with Sasha?" Clank asked as he watched the tense Ratchet clean his room. Which he never does.

"You never know!" He yelled. "I'm going, I'll see you later."

"Ratchet!" Clank called. Ratchet paused and looked over to him, "YEAH?"

"Be careful…" Clank mumbled.

Ratchet smiled and nodded, "Yeah yeah, you too!"

Clank then an awful, deep feeling as he watched Ratchet fly off into the sky….He wasn't going to come back.

*************************************************************************************

Ratchet landed his own ship instead of the parking valet. He never trust anyone with his ship, besides Clank. After parking it himself, he took the long walk back to the restaurant. Thinking about what to say to Talywn when he gets there….

His quiet walk was then disturbed with an eerie feeling of being watched. He looked behind him and saw no one. As he continued his walk, his phone vibrated.

"Hey, Talywn I'm coming don't worry I'm just in the parking lot."

"What are you doing there?" She asked. "I had a valet parked mine."

Ratchet laughed, "You think I trust some slob with my precious car hell no, besides walking isn't so bad!"

"Want me to meet up with you?"

"Uh…" Ratchet's feeling returned to him.

"Ratchet?"

Suddenly, a sharp tranquilizer bullet shot into his right shoulder. He collapsed on the ground, still on the phone he tried to call to her, "Talywn-….help!"

"Ratchet?!" Her voice cracked.

Ratchet looked up one last time as he saw a face that he almost didn't recognize….

"Time's up, Ratchet." Angela flipped his phone shut and said into her walkie-talkie, "Sasha? Dr. Nefarious? I've captured him."

He closed his eyes as he realized he should have listened to Clank, or better yet. Sasha.

*************************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey again! I will be gone this whole weekened so I hope you'll enjoy this while I'm gone! Leave and Review!! =)_

Revolver Viper: Sure I will and thank you very much!! =)

AlphonseSenpai: Thank you!! And I didn't like Angela either. At first I liked Sasha but now that Talywn came into the picture I like her more!! I just hope that in the new game they will hit it off!!

_**xXAngel404Xx**_

******************************************************************

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

Talywn sat at her small table, waiting for Ratchet to return. His last phone call made her eerie, but didn't know what to think about it. _"Talywn-… help!"_

The female waiter who returned to her for the fifth time asked once again, "Isn't there anything I can get you miss? A water, anything?"

She kept staring at her cell phone waiting for Ratchet to call back. She remembered how last time she thought he was okay when he was knocked out, can this happen again. She realized the waiter standing next to her and she answered, "No…Um, I'm waiting for my friend, Ratchet? He was in the parking lot. Can you tell me if he's still there?"

The younger waiter blushed as she daydreamed, "RATCHET?! THE Ratchet is here?"

"SH! I don't want a big scene; can you just tell me if he's still in the parking lot?" Talywn whispered.

She nodded and smiled, "No problem! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Talywn rolled her eyes as she covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment of the scene she just made.

Suddenly, a sweet voice said to her, "Ratchet, huh? All the girls make a big deal out of him."

Talywn turned around and realized that she knew her. Her brown eyes, brown fur, fancy outfits. That's when she realized, she was that girl in the picture with him. Talywn shrugged as she turned her back to her, "Yeah…I guess."

"Must make you, jealous huh?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. "I mean, aren't you ever afraid that someone would…steal him?"

Talywn began to wonder about her. Why was she even talking to her in the first place? She just said casually, "No, I know he wouldn't."

"You never know, he's full of surprises."

Talywn only hopped that was the end of her, but she started up again, "So, you're the new girl they talk about huh? Talywn was it?"

"Yeah, that's me…" She only hoped that Cronk or Zephyr would call her asking her about anything. Anything that can take her away from, who ever she was. "And who are you?"

She smiled as she winked, "I'm Sasha."

*************************************************************************************

_Uh, what the hell happened? Why do I feel like total crap?_

"Ugh." Ratchet moaned in pain. "Where am I?"

Ratchet found himself chained into a dark room with one light that hung above him. Ratchet whistled as said to himself, "Oh anything that starts off like this can't be good."

"You are correct, Ratchet."

"Angela?"

She looked almost the same, tall, now wearing a white tank top with light blue pants. Her eyes were still as dull and mysterious as he remembered. She approached him with her gun that sat on her right hip. She placed her hand right above it for an easier reach and grinned at him, "I'd hope you'd remember me."

"Angela, what the hell are you doing? Just let me go so we can talk about this like normal people!" Ratchet pleaded.

She took out her gun and began to observe it as she reloaded her gun, "Cheating on me with one girl is hard enough, but to go out with two girls is where I draw the line."

"Angela, for God's sake, we never went out! Hey, if I recall correctly you're the one who never called me and you're the one who never said anything to me! You can't blame me for this! Can't we just talk about this?"

She smiled as she held the gun close to her check, "Like I said before you're time…is up."

"Now now, my dear, let's not have all the fun to yourself."

Ratchet knew that piercing voice from miles. Dr. Nefarious. Ratchet growled, "Well isn't this peachy a family reunion?"

Angela only nodded to Nefarious, "I told Sasha to come when she has the other girl."

Other girl. Ratchet didn't know any other girl beside Talywn and she didn't know Sasha. "What are you going to do to her?"

Angela flipped her longer hair back and said, "I would be more worried about you. I kidnapped him for you; now keep your end of the deal."

Dr. Nefarious nodded and said, "Yes yes, all in time when Sasha comes back. For now you have him to yourself."

Ratchet thought to himself as he shivered _this is goanna be a LONG day._

After Nefarious left, Angela still holding her gun stood next to the chair that Ratchet sat on and said, "I just want to talk…"

"Then use something called, I don't know, A PHONE! And uh, CALL ME! Not kidnap me and take me to some random place! Clank and the others will figure out what happened to me and they'll find me…eventually!"

"Why do you want to get away from me…?" She asked in a clam tone. She held Ratchet's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe it's because you chained me up, basically handed me over to Nefarious and your trying to kidnap my other friends and oh yeah you knocked me out before! Did I miss anything?" Ratchet tried to pull away but the chain snapped shut on his wrist, forcing it to stay.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I know this was the only way to see you, and talk to you about how I really feel…" Her voice cracked as she started to cry. But her cries turned into screams as she flashed her gun out right in front of Ratchet's face. "You just don't care!"

Ratchet stared blankly at her, she was a psycho, and she could blow him off at any second… "Angela." Ratchet tried to calm her down. "Just put the gun away and we'll talk okay? You don't want to hurt me or yourself."

She took a deep breath and nodded as she put her gun away and sat back down with him. Ratchet sighed, knowing that this was going to take a lot more than patience.

*************************************************************************************

_My goddess can't she leave me alone? _

Talywn waited for the waitress to return with the news about Ratchet, the only thing that kept him off her mind was the babbling Sasha about how she and Ratchet met and all. Talywn didn't frankly care about what she had to say, she only cared that she is able to say something about that. Hearing another girl talk about Ratchet the way she never looked at him before, made her realize how she had so much more than she wanted. She saw all the good qualities in Ratchet, but saw him as a close friend. She kept trying to ignore Sasha by re-reading the menu over and over again, memorizing the foods just to get her voice out of her head.

"Isn't that just romantic?!" Sasha boasted about how she and Ratchet went to see the 'Secret Agent Clank Movie' and how she kissed Ratchet on the check and how he asked her to marry him, but didn't mention that he was joking.

Talywn just rolled her eyes, since her back was still turned to her and said in a perky voice, "It sure is!"

She would have gotten up and left, but she needed to know where Ratchet was. Finally what after seemed like a day, the waitress came over and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but his car is there but he isn't strangely. Do you know if these are his keys to the ship?" She asked as she pulled out two sets of keys and a good luck charm that she gave Ratchet one day.

"Yeah…It is…" Seeing another person holding Ratchet's hidden keys, so personal that he never took out, made her feel even worse than before. Now, she knew something was wrong. She took the keys from her and said, "I'll take them and just make sure he didn't get lost."

The poor waitress, Talywn knew that he job was supposed to be serving people, but now she was stuck as a detective with helping Talywn finding someone. "I can check again. It's very odd that he would disappear."

Sasha overheard and commented, "Maybe he got lost?"

The waitress continued to talk to Talywn, "I wouldn't think so, and the parking lot is not very large. Someone must have seen him."

"Okay, thanks I think I'll go and find him myself thanks." As she started to leave, Sasha jumped up and suggested, "I'll go walk you out."

"No, thanks." Talywn quickly answered as she tried to walk away.

"Come on, I was leaving anyway."

Now that she said that, Talywn had no choice but to accept her offer. They walked together as they left the restaurant. When Talywn reached her ship she fake a smile and said, "Well it's nice to meet you but I got to go."

Sasha smirked as she said, "Hope you find him."

Talywn did find that suspicious but as soon as she took off the first person to call, she felt, was Clank.

*************************************************************************************

Clank sat home watching and remembering the good old times when being on 'Secret Agent Clank'. He would only watch the episodes with Ratchet in them, since he felt that when he left the show went downhill. He would remember how when they would film a scene how Ratchet would forget his line or action and how many times they had to do a do-over.

He remembered at a point that Ratchet had to take acting lessons, from Quark. He laughed as he pictured Quark 'acting' like he's the real hero and Ratchet just trying to kill himself, since he had to pay Quark for his… 'Deeds'.

Quark has been around with the pirates for a while, he's been mingling with crowds trying to find the right place to fit in, and Clank hoped that one day he will.

Suddenly the house phone rang. He paused the show and answered, "Hello?"

"Clank? It's me…" Talywn's voice seemed off to Clank. Clank feared that Ratchet dumped their date.

"Talywn? What's wrong, I thought Ratchet and you were going for dinner?"

"We were but…he never showed up. And not because of anything between us either. His keys were found not too far from his abandoned ship…Clank, I think something happened to him…"

Just as he predicted.

*************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

Revolver Viper: Thank youu!!!!!! =)

_**xXAngel404Xx**_

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

"Where are you?" Clank immediately asked as he started his ship.

"I'm heading back home, to see if Cronk and Zephyr are okay."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I'm on my way." Clank hung the phone back up and flew the ship to Talywn. He felt horrible but mostly guilt. If he was worried about Ratchet going, he should have said something more than to just be careful. The whole ship ride seemed like forever.

He figured he tried calling Ratchet's cell; maybe there is a chance that someone may pick up beside him…

*************************************************************************************

"I just…wished I could tell you how I really felt about you…" Angela kept using the same whining excuse. Ratchet was already annoyed with her, but she kept saying the same things over and over again.

"Yeah, yeah." Ratchet moaned.

She was interrupted when her phone rang; she picked up and answered, "Hello?"

Ratchet could hear the person talking on the other line. Not only because it was quiet in the room, but since she was so close to Ratchet.

Sasha's annoyed voice answered, "Yeah, it's me. I didn't get her."

Angela yelled back, "You said you would take care of her! God, I should have done this all myself and just left you out of this!"

"I'll get her okay? I'm following her ship now…When she gets out I'll get her."

Angela rolled her eyes as she asked, "And Clank? He'll be an issue to!"

Ratchet wanted to defend his friends, but he had to listen to what was going to happen next.

Sasha said, "I'm not worried about him as of now. As long as we get the girl, Nefarious will keep his end of the bargain."

Angela noticed Ratchet listening so she got up and walked a couple of feet away and asked, "I hope he keeps it….I don't know if he will…I wonder why he needs that stupid girl anyway, listen I already have Ratchet I'll go and get Clank he'll probably be back at the house, I can go…Fine. I'll see you soon."

"What the hell are you planning?" Ratchet asked. "I understand Nefarious but what do you two want from me?"

Angela crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "We want to understand you…"

_What's worse? Being kidnapped by your worst enemy who will probably kill you, or being kidnapped by your crazy ex-girlfriends?_

*************************************************************************************

Talywn landed her ship in the front of the station but noticed the door wide open. She knew that Cronk and Zephyr always locked the door, and let no one in. Even if one night she forgot her keys they thought she was an intruder.

She left her ship on as she ran off and ran inside screaming, "Cronk?! Zephyr?!"

She looked around her house and found them lying on the living room floor motionless, they were both shut down by the looks of it. "Cronk! Zephyr!"

"It was easier than I thought."

Talywn jumped as Sasha approached her from behind. Talywn grabbed her small gun and pointed It at Sasha and screamed, "Don't move! Tell me where's Ratchet or I will shoot!"

Sasha smiled and rolled her eyes, "You'll see him if you come with me."

"Why can't you just tell me where he is!?"

"You want to see him or not? Drop your weapon and you can see him."

Talywn knew she was going to make a mistake, but she did what she said anyway. "Fine."

Sasha then lead Talywn to her ship, when her back was turned to Sasha's she knocked her out. "Stupid girl, Ratchet must have bad taste…"

*************************************************************************************

"Talywn, I'm close are you coming?" Clank left a message on her phone. Hoping she can hear him. But he knew she wouldn't.

Clank noticed a smaller ship pass by him. But one thing stuck out to him, a logo on the side that showed a presidential symbol. The only person that would have a high-classes ship would be Sasha.

*************************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**_I'm surprised that i got a LONG chapter up! _**

**_Hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!! =)_**

_SlashFox14: Thank you and I will!! =)_

_Number XV- Madax: Haha, Yeah sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one laughing at my jokes. And Ohh you'll see =)_

_Emerald Day: Yepp we'll see!!! Thank you!!_

**_xXAngel404Xx_**

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

_Just kill me. Just kill me now._

Angela continued to sob on Ratchet's shoulder, "You have to understand, Ratchet…I need you…"

Ratchet sighed as he wished for anything to get Angela off of him.

Suddenly, Ratchet's ringtone echoed in the room. His cell phone! It was still in his jeans pocket!

_Maybe I can try to reach it…_

Ratchet realized that he couldn't, his wrist was chained to the chair. Angela realized his phone was ringing and stared at him, "Where's your phone?"

Ratchet whined as he answered, "Why?"

Angela placed her hand on her hip and tapped her foot, "I bet you placed a tracking device for Clank to find you in case something bad happened right?"

_No…Hey, that's smart! _

Angela approached Ratchet and began to search through his coat, "Where is it?!?!"

"HEYY!! Personal bubble being invaded here!!!" Ratchet yelled.

_Oh, now I know what's worse…I rather be fighting Nefarious!!!_

"HEY! Get your hands off him!"

Ratchet and Angela looked up and saw Sasha standing at the doorway.

Angela rolled her eyes and said, "I was just searching him for his phone! It just went off and I think Clank put some kind of tracking device!"

Sasha mocked Angela and answered, "Or maybe he just got a phone call? Plus you should have known to make sure he wasn't armed you idiot!"

Angela crossed her arms and yelled back, "HEY! I am not an idiot! What about you? YOU were supposed to get Clank as well! You only brought back the girl! Where is she anyway?"

"She's still in the ship…She won't be up for a while. Trust me."

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE?!?"

"Of course not, it's locked… she can't get out…"

*************************************************************************************

_I should have seen that coming…_

Talywn opened her eyes and found herself in the passenger seat of a V.I.P jet. She picked her head up and saw found the ship parked in a small garage…

"I need to call Clank!" Talywn searched for her phone, but she realized she must have dropped it when she was knocked out. She tried to find a way to call Clank on the ship.

"There has to be another way!" She tried to find a manual power button.

_Come on, I need to figure this out!_

She finally found the power button to turn the ship on; the only part was that she can't fly it. She didn't care she just typed in Clank's number and pressed the call button…

*************************************************************************************

Clank began to feel like there was something more behind this.

Just as his eerie feelings began to grow, the ship began to pick up a call from an unknown ship. Immediately picked up and saw Talywn staring back at him. She called out to him, "HEY! I'm so happy I could reach you!"

"Talywn! Where are you? Send me your coordinates!"

"Already sent…"

"What happened to you?"

"This girl, Sasha, she did this. I'm assuming she had something to do with Ratchet. But, listen, she'll probably be back any second so I'm trapped here anyway so I'll see you then."

"Talywn, WAIT!"

But he was too late she already signed out…

*************************************************************************************

Sasha started to walk down the long hallway back to her ship, until she was stopped.

"Sasha, I can see you're back."

She turned around and saw Dr. Nefarious standing in a doorway. She nodded and said, "Yes. I got the girl. I was just going to check up on her-."

"More importantly, how's Ratchet?"

"He's fine…Angela is looking after him."

"Thanks...LAWERANCE!! GET ME MY FUZZY SLIPPERS!! MY FEET ARE COLDDD!"

"Right away sir!!"

_And I'm working for this?_

"Wait! Dr.! I have a question….W-What are you going to do to Ratchet? You promised us you wouldn't hurt him…But, why?"

"That is none of your concern. Go, check on that girl…."

_What's he going to do to Ratchet?_

*************************************************************************************

Clank typed in the coordinates and blasted off, hoping he'll get there in a few minutes.

Just as the ship took off, he was getting a phone call. It came up unknown, hoping that it was Talywn he answered, "HEY! YOU OKAY?"

Instead of hearing Talywn's voice, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in the longest time. "CLANK!!!!!!!! YO WHATZ UP?!?!"

"Quark, what are you doing?"

"I don't know….I'm at some party in Metropolis, you and Ratchet GOTTA COME!!!!!!"

"Quark, Ratchet's in trouble I got to he-."

"RATCHET'S IN TROUBLE?!?!? JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS AND I'LL BE THERE T SAVE HIS FURRY BEHIND!!!"

"I-I think I'll be fine on my own, Qu-."

"I'LL MEET YOU THERE! QUARK OUT!" And with that said, he signed off…

_He doesn't even know where I'm going…Idiot…_

*************************************************************************************

Angela smiled as she said, "Ratchet, I'm just going to leave you alone for a minute. I got to check on Sasha…Don't miss me too much."

"TRUST ME WHEN I SAY, I WON'T!!"

Angela flipped her hair in Ratchet's face and waved as she closed the door behind her.

_Okay this is getting bad…I GOT TO get out of this hell-hole!_

Ratchet tried desperately to find any loose screws…But he knew he was stuck there until he can get help.

Suddenly the door swung open. There stood the Plumber. He scratched his head and said, "NOT AGAIN! I guess this isn't the bathroom. This guy NEEDS map or something!"

"H-HEY! HEYYYYY!" Ratchet shouted. "IT'S MEE REMEMBER!??! Ratchet?!??!?! I'm in a situation right now, can you just let me out?"

The plumber stared at Ratchet and asked, "Now, buddy, you're a high class hero. I'm sure you can get yourself out without me helping you!"

"NO-you don't understand! These girls…THEY ARE TORTURING ME! Just let me out!!"

The plumber waved goodbye as he said closed the door, "Good luck sonny!"

"NO-NO! COME ON! You always helped me before!!!!!! In a way……."

_I really have to stop running into him…Even better, I got to stop giving him tips…_

*************************************************************************************

Talywn sat in the ship trying to find a way to break out. She thought maybe the windows, but a high class ship like this must have alarms.

Before she could think of another plan, the doorway opened as Sasha appeared. She walked up to the ship and waved, "Hi, girly!"

"Where's Ratchet?"

"He's fine with us!"

"Us?"

"The Doctor would LOVE to meet you for the first time…"

_Doctor…Nefarious? The one Ratchet told me about? What's he doing alive?_

"Well..." Sasha continued. "I-."

"Sasha! Listen to me, from what Ratchet told me you CAN'T trust him! You should know better! I know for a fact that whatever he told you, is a lie!"

Sasha yelled back, "NO! That's not true!"

"What do you and the other girl get out of this!?"

"Angela and I get a chance to be with him…He always shut us out! Now that he's with another girl we want to know what his problem is!"

"That's it? AND we're not together! We're just friends!"

"I can see the way he worries about you…he did the same thing to Angela and I. He'll tell you you're just friends…But inside, he wants to tell you how he feels…He's scared that's a problem with Ratchet. He doesn't want to get rejected. Angela and I would never, but still…He, he's different…"

"Sasha, it doesn't matter if Ratchet's just my friend or more, you put him in danger! If you two really loved him you would set him free!"

"It's not that easy, he'll turn his back on us and run. HE thinks we're crazy but this is the only way to talk to him!"

"I don't think you two understand how CRAZY this is! Listen, just get me and Ratchet out and I promise I will force him to talk to you two okay? You just got to let me out…Before he really does get hurt…"

That got to Sasha, it didn't matter anymore what Angela thought. She didn't want Ratchet hurt. She pushed a button and her ship to open up.

Talywn smiled to her and said, "Come on, we better go help him before Nefarious gets to him first."

Together they ran off, just like they were almost….partners.

*************************************************************************************

_I am seriously going to KILL SOMEONE!! I have to get out of here!!!_

Ratchet just hung there…waiting for someone to come and rescue him. He began to laugh a little, how he would save someone else…But now he's in need of a hero.

He began to wonder where Clank is. Knowing Clank he would probably be on his way in a second.

Talywn was in danger...He kept blaming himself, if she got hurt; he would know it's his fault…

Suddenly, the door opened once again. Instead of the plumber, it was Dr. Nefarious.

"Oh, well at least it's not my crazy psychos." Ratchet said out loud with a laugh.

Dr. Nefarious smiled evilly as he pulled out a small gun and said, "When I'm done with you…You'll wish you were them."

_Okay…NOW I'm screwed…._

*************************************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for the long wait. Summer is just around the corner, for me, so I'll be able to post more when I'm offically DONE with my finals and whatever my school wants to give me! I've been loosing inspitaion for this, but don't worry, I'm not giving up on it! It just may take longer, but I'll do my very best! Please review!! I love hearing what you think or any advice!! =)_

_SlashFox14: We'll see...And yepp!! I've heard!! I'm just waiting for a second trailer or more of a description or pictures!!!!!! =)_

_Number XV- Madax: He sure is!! Haha, don't worry, the plumber will be usefull...in due time! Haha, who knows what he'll do next! =)_

_Emerald Day: Thank you! And I'll try to next chapter!!_

_Kakarot112: Thank you very much!!! =)_

_**xXAngel404Xx**_

* * *

There's Gotta be Somebody

*************************************************************************************

"When I'm done with you…You'll wish you were with them!" Nefarious laughed as he placed out a small gun.

Ratchet laughed nervously as he leaned back into the chair, "H-Hey, you know what's fun? Talking. You really get to understand other people by talking rather then, you know, SHOOTING stuff!"

"You're smart talk won't get you out of this one, Lombax." Nefarious walked closer to Ratchet.

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he broke a sweat, "W-What do you want from me anyway?!"

"You stopped me once before, this is not going to happen again…Now-." He reloaded his gun and snapped it backward to it aimed straight for Ratchet. "It's payback."

_Great…I'm screwed._

*************************************************************************************

"Come on!" Sasha yelled to Talywn as they ran down the hallways. "He's room is-."

Sasha stopped running and pulled out her key card and typed in the code to a door. Suddenly the small screen read, "Access Denied".

"Damn it!" Sasha shouted. "He must have changed the code! I'll call Angela!"

_Oh Clank, where are you? We need you!_

"Angela! Where are you? We need you here, Nefarious locked us out!"

Angela groaned as she answered, "I tried to get into Ratchet's room but it's locked…"

Sasha looked over her shoulder at Talywn and said, "There's another way, but odds are he locked that one too."

"But, why?" Talywn asked hysterical. "Why? Why would he want to keep you two out?! I thought you were a team!"

"I guess…Nefarious likes to work alone." Sasha waved for Talywn to follow as she ran down hallways holding the walkie-talkie. "Angela, meet us at the bridge. If Nefarious has more planned, we better be prepared."

_More planned? What could he possibly do? Did he have it planned the whole time? Did he trick Angela and Sasha into thinking he was their friend just to have them do all his dirty work so he could get to Ratchet? _

_Whatever it was…Ratchet was always there to save me. Now, it's my turn._

_I'm coming Ratchet, just give me time. _

We reached the bridge and found a second ship already there waiting. "It's probably Clank." Sasha answered. "We should wait here-."

"WAIT?!" Talywn shouted. "Ratchet may not have time to wait! YOU can wait here; I'm going to find my own way in."

Sasha rolled her eyes and grabbed Talywn's shoulder, catching her before she ran off. "No way! I've known him longer! You are NOT going to save him-."

"Sasha! This isn't a competition! This is life and death! Once Angela gets here, find Clank, he'll probably be able to get to Ratchet before us. But when she gets here, call me. I got an idea."

"And where do you think you're going?!?"

Talywn smiled, "I have a hunch."

*************************************************************************************

"H-Hey, Nefarious, buddy! You and I both knew that your plan sucked, it has flaws, but that's okay! We all make mistakes. SO technically, it's your fault! SO it'd be pointless to take it out on me! Now, before you make another mistake, you better let me out and I'll just keep my mouth shut!"

Nefarious held his small, but powerful gun, closer to Ratchet.

"Uh-." _Come on! Think! _"You know….I can help you!"

"Help?" Nefarious asked interested.

"Sure I can! With the newer technology that I made, it's stronger than yours!"

"WHAT?! That's not true! Show me!"

"Well you see, I can't, I'm sort of stuck here…If you give me a hand, I'll bring you to my place and show it to you."

"Hey! How do I know this isn't a trap?!"

"It's me, Ratchet, I'm no liar. Just give me a chance."

"I'm not so sure…."

"FINE! Never mind then, you can just kill me, and then you'll NEVER know!"

Nefarious stared at Ratchet puzzled, wondering to trust him or not…

_COME on! Please work…_

*************************************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

_I FAIL!! I finally posted a new chapter! But now that I know what I'm doing with this, I can finally contiune! =)_

_Number XV- Madax: Hahaha, Ratchet and his plans!!! I knowww!!!! I FAIL! I'll try to speed it up for the next one!!!_

_Draconlaris: Thank you!!! =)_

**_xXAngel404Xx_**

* * *

_**There's Gotta be Somebody**_

*************************************************************************************

Talywn continued to run down various hallways, not sure of where she was going.

_Okay, the sooner I find his room, the better. _

Just as she continued she dead stopped at a corner and saw Ratchet, hands cuffed, and Nefarious walking side by side. _Ratchet?! What the hell are you doing?_

Talywn found a small scrap piece on the floor; she aimed at the back of Ratchet's head and threw it hard.

Ratchet immediately responded and saw Talywn wave to him in shock, his eyes widen as he mouthed the words, "MEET ME BACK AT HOME!"

Talywn stared confused as she mouthed the words back, "WHAT?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes as Nefarious looked over his shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

Talywn gasped as she leaned back up against the wall.

Ratchet laughed at himself and said, "There was a bug! BIG bug!"

Nefarious continued on, "Idiot."

Ratchet tried to get Talywn's attention, but he knew if he pulled any stunts Nefarious would be suspicious. _I hope you get my message Talywn._

Talywn continued leaning against the wall, thinking, _He must have something planned. It's best I don't interrupt. But he told me SOMETHING, but what? Meet….me…back…at…the dome? What did he say?!_

Suddenly Talywn's beeper went off loudly, she immediately silenced it, but the damage was done.

Nefarious stopped in place and searched around, "What was that?!"

Ratchet, knowing that was Talywn said, "Oh! That's mine- probably Clank thinking he can try calling me!"

Nefarious observed Ratchet and asked, "Where is it?!"

Ratchet pointed to the opposite jean pocket that had his cell phone, "Here-."

Nefarious immediately pulled it out and stepped on it, destroying it.

Ratchet moaned as he watched, "I paid 50000 bolts for that!"

Nefarious ignored Ratchet as he shoved him to keep walking, "Keep going!"

Ratchet looked back at Talywn, his last time. _Be safe._

Once they were gone, Talywn ran to the shattered pieces, trying to find a tracking device but found nothing. "The one thing he didn't put it on."

She pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Clank back…

*************************************************************************************

_Almost there…According to his phone he's in this room._

Clank slide down the air vents quickly and quietly and starts to unscrew the bolts. Once he finished he kicked it down and found an empty chair with Ratchet's cell phone sitting on the seat.

Clank walked over to his phone and flipped it open, he looked through the drafts menu, thinking maybe he would have left a message for Clank. _Of course, _Clank rolled his eyes, _whoever took him must have deleted everything. _Clank held on to the phone as he started to make his way out the same way he came in.

Suddenly his phone ringed, "Talywn?! Is that you?"

He saw Talywn running down hallways as she tried to catch her breath, "It's Nefarious. He has Ratchet."

"The whole time?" Clank asked as he walked through the vents.

"No, Sasha and Angela got to him first." She answered. "But now they want to redeem themselves, THEY claim that they had no idea about Nefarious hurting Ratchet. I doubt that, since Sasha at least faced him. I find it odd that they BOTH agree they didn't know."

Clank, honestly didn't care about them, "But where is Ratchet NOW?"

"Nefarious took him with him somewhere….He tried to tell me but I couldn't make out what he was saying he said, 'Meet me back at-' then I couldn't make out the last word."

"The one place I would think he would want to go is back home, but why would he take Nefarious there?"

"Who knows what Ratchet's thinking, only he can come up with a plan. Well if he expects us there we better get there fast! I'll meet you by the bridge."

Clank continued sliding down vents as he commented, "You seem to be having no problems. No robots?"

"Not one, it's odd. It's like they all just disappeared!" Talywn couldn't help but laugh. "Sasha and Angela probably took them down. I'll see you soon."

*************************************************************************************

Talywn ran to the bridge and saw Clank's ship gone.

Clank appeared seconds after and noticed his ship gone, "Where did it go?!"

Talywn growled, "Sasha and Angela. They probably took off after them! We can't let them get there before us!"

Clank patted her arm as he calmly said, "It'll be okay, we will get there. We just have to find another ship."

"We can't just run around here trying to find another one, we don't have time!"

Suddenly a familiar voice to Clank said, "Say please!"

Clank turned around and saw the plumber inside his small aircraft, "Well you want the ride or not?!?"

Clank laughed to himself, knowing if Ratchet where here he'd freak, "Thank you, sir!!"

Talywn just shrugged her shoulders and ran on after Clank, "How do you know him?"

"How does he know me?!" The plumber yelled. "I've helped them out with EVERY mission they accomplished!"

Clank shook his head to Talywn and sighed, "Yes you sure did- I don't want to sound rude but we have to get back to- can I fly the ship?"

The plumber shook his shoulders and said, "Suit yourself, kiddo. I'm just warning ya, she's old! I haven't gotten around to fixing her up!"

"It's alright, sir!" Clank immediately took off, hoping he'll reach Ratchet in time.

*************************************************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

_**AGHHH fail!!!!! Sorry for such the long wait for a short chapter!!! The next one will be up soon!!! =)  
**_

* * *

_**There's Gotta be Somebody**_

*****************************************************************************

Ratchet sat up in his seat, he knew what he was getting himself into. But was it enough for him to get himself out? He began doubting his plan, what if Talywn and Clank didn't get his message in time?

"You're sure quiet Lombax." Nefarious snapped. "You better have that great weapon ready, or else."

_Or else what? It wouldn't matter. As long as Clank and the others are not there I need to find a way to keep Nefarious locked in there. But how?! Man, I should have thought this out better._

Before he knew it, they landed in front of his house. Ratchet stumbled out, the heavy chains around his writs began to take a toll on him. "Hey, I can't let us in without the key. So I'd be great if you'd let me-."

Before Ratchet cold finish Nefarious shot a hole right threw his house. "HEY!" Ratchet called. He figured not to make a big deal out of it, he knew what was going to happen anyway.

Nefarious grabbed Ratchet's arm and yelled, "NOW show me where this great machine of yours is!"

Ratchet hissed, for a robot he sure had a strong grip. "Yeah yeah, calm down fancy pants. I'll show ya." He slowed made way into his house, _Man I wish I knew what I was getting myself into…_

Ratchet lead Nefarious through his small condo into the basement. "T-The light is next to the stairs." Why was he stuttering? Was he nervous?

Once the light was turned on, Ratchet prepared to do the unthinkable. He saw Nefarious approaching his right shoulder, immediately he turned around and elbowed him with all of his might than took off.

He didn't have time to look back and make sure he was down or if he was being chased, he knew if there was one thing he was good at, it was running.

He ran back up the flights of stairs and into Clank's room, and slammed the door shut. He's heart pounded, he didn't know this feeling. For the first time fighting Nefarious, he was scared. Was it because he had no ammo, and nothing to fight with? There was a big chance he could lose.

He scrambled through Clank's room, he remembered him telling him where the emergency button was. AH! It was by his bed, Ratchet immediately pressed it, sending alarms throughout the whole house. He desperately tried to find something, anything to break him out of his chains! His wrench was in his room and couldn't risk getting out. He grabbed onto the poles on the side of Clank's desks and pulled as hard as he could.

The pain was unbearable, Clank's door suddenly busted open, and standing behind the smoke was Nefarious.

Ratchet immediately gasped, he had to think of something and fast.

*************************************************************************************

"Can't this ship go any faster?" Clank asked frustrated at the slow-moving ship. "We're kind of in a rush here!"

The plumber snapped, "I warned ya kid! She's old! I was never in a rush for anything any who!"

Talywn began to panic, Ratchet always just made it in time. Can she do the same for him?

Suddenly a bright light began to flash on Clank's wrist; he looked down and widened his eyes, "Ratchet's activated the emergency button at the house!"

Talywn's panic began to grow more and more, "W-What does that mean?!"

Clank remained silent for a minute, he knows Ratchet would never activated if it he really needed it. "We have security systems set around the house in case of an emergency…I know Ratchet, he would only push that button if he really needed to. He promised me he wouldn't need it and just laughed…We need to get there and help him before-." He couldn't finish his own sentence, this is Ratchet he's talking about. He will be fine…He WILL be fine…

*************************************************************************************

Angela giggled as she looked around Ratchet's ship, "Just look at all the weapons Ratchet has! He sure has upgraded huh?"

Sasha sighed, "Yes, most of them I gave to him…you sure are clam. Ratchet is being held hostage and you're acting so dandy about it!"

Angela sat back in her seat and crosses her legs and smiled, "This is Ratchet we're talking about here. Of course he'll be fine! He's handled worse situations."

"B-But still….he is still in danger. Something could happen to him-."

"Aw calm down, you worry too much, I'm sure he's fine…"

*************************************************************************************

_This is NOT good at all!_

The room filled with smoke, Ratchet struggled to not cough out the smoke. He tried to sneak past Nefarious, to his surprise it worked. He suddenly continued to run down the hallways trying to get into his room. He quickly dashes into his weapon recovery room. He knew he couldn't handle a weapon with his hands chained up. But he knew something that could…

A self destruct button.

*************************************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated, so much has happened from school, friends and my dog passing away recently, I've lost much inspiration. Once I finish this story I'll be working on a new Ratchet and Clank one! Plus, if you're interested, AMVs will be made since I have Sony Vegas and will be on youtube! You can look me up, xXFinalFantasyBabeXx! Anyway, enough of me advertising! Enjoy! =D_

_xXAngel404Xx  
_

* * *

**There's Gotta be Somebody**

* * *

Ratchet stared at the button for a moment. What would happen? His chains are heavy and would prevent him from going very far. Where would he go? How will he get away? Will he even get away from the destruction?

_This is my only chance. I'll have to lure Nefarious around in a circle, lock him in a room then hopefully, get out in time._

Ratchet shut his eyes as he quickly pushed the button. A loud robotic voice echoed throughout the mansion, "Warning. Self-destruct activated in two minutes."

_Two minutes?! _

Ratchet dashed as fast as his chains would take him, through the smoke he tried to find his room.

* * *

"Are we almost there?!" Talywn asked frantically.

The plumber checked his ship and nodded, "Just another minute or two away-."

Another light flashed on Clank's wrist. Immediately, he looked down as a bright red light flashed. Clank knew what this meant.

Talywn jumped, "What's happening now?!"

"Ratchet activated the self-destruct button-."

"What!? IS he insane?!" Talywn shouted. "Does he know what he's even doing?!"

Clank sighed heavily, "I only hope so."

* * *

Ratchet grabbed his wretch, and ran back outside. This was his only chance of escape.

The robotic voice echoed again, "One minute until self-destruction."

Ratchet bit his lip. _Just great, Nefarious is gone. I have no idea where I am, AND I have a minute to get out of here! Just peachy._

Ratchet started to dash through his hallways and run down to his stairs. Suddenly one of his chains was caught around a railing, bringing Ratchet down. "Oh, crap!" Ratchet quickly tried to un-tangle the chains. He felt his heart start to beat fast. He tried to laugh off nervously; _This may be just a close call…._

The voice echoed, "Twenty seconds until self-destruction."

Ratchet gasped, the door was right there! He is so close, so close to escaping.

At least, that's what he thought.

Nefarious approached from behind him and laughed, "Foolish, Lombax! You thought you could win!"

As Nefarious began running down the stairs, Ratchet quickly used his other set of chains and wrapped around his leg, "I-IF I'm going! YOU'RE coming with me!!!!!"

The voice echoed, for the last time, "Ten seconds until self-destruction."

Ratchet panted as he continued to pull on his own chains to escape.

Nefarious struggled to release his chains, "Y-You're going to kill us both!!"

Ratchet smirked as he pulled out his wrench.

* * *

"We've reached the planet, kiddos! Just give me a minute to land!" The plumber shouted.

Talywn sighed of relief, "Finally!"

Clank, on the other hand, didn't relieve himself yet. "The sooner we reach the house the be-."

"R-Ratchet!" Clank shouted. But it was too late…

* * *

**Did Ratchet make it out alive? Or, is this the end? **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: _**_Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait and the short, but final, chapter! I just wanted to get this story out of the way so I can start a new one! =D_

* * *

**_There's Gotta be Somebody_**

* * *

Reunited At Last

* * *

Talywn gasped at the sight and covered her mouth, "R-R-Ratchet…!!"

Clank stood there, staring with wide eyes at the destruction left. _No. This couldn't be happening. _Clank ran toward the destruction left and franticly searched for his friend, "R-Ratchet!!!"

Talywn quickly searched for him, but instead, found the head of Dr. Nefarious. "Dr. Nefarious was here?"

Clank rumbled through the destruction, looking for his lost friend. "R-Ratchet?!!?"

Talywn watched Clank with sad eyes, "R-Ratchet…."

Suddenly she heard a low muffled voice, "T-Talwyn?" _Huh? Where is that voice coming from?_

She gasped when she realized it was under her. Immediately she jumped up and pushed away some debris. "R-Ratchet?"

Bruised, cut, and slightly shaky, he stood up slowly. "H-H-Hey, Talwyn…"

Crying, she jumped up and hugged him. "R-RATCHET! What WERE you thinking?!"

Clank overheard them and rushed to them, "Ratchet! You are okay!"

Ratchet smiled slightly and hugged Talywn, "Of course I am buddy. It takes a lot to bring me down!"

Clank smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Talywn looked up, to make eye contact and cried. "I-I thought you were dead-!"

Ratchet held her hand and looked down at her, "But, I've done this a million times! What makes this time different?"

She took a deep breath, and said, "Because…I didn't want to lose someone I loved…"

Ratchet blushed slightly and tried to laugh, "W-What?"

Talywn stared back at him and finally, leaned closer to him and kissed him.

Ratchet now knew, in his heart, he found somebody for him....

--- Later---

"Ratchet!!" Talywn called, "Are you coming or not?! YOU better not be playing that video game again!"

"N-No!" Ratchet scrambled to clean his room and to turn off his new game.

Clank chuckled as he stood in the doorway, "You never change, Ratchet."

Ratchet smirked, "YOU make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well, it would be nice of you to keep 's work room NEAT!"

"HEY- she did say 'make yourself at HOME' SO I did!" Ratchet laughed and waved at Clank "It's okay, buddy. I'll meet you outside!"

Clank nodded and walked out.

Ratchet winced in pain and held his side, _Ugh..S-Still hurts from the explosion...I-It's been hurting. But why? I-It hurts so much..._Ratchet suddenly felt lightheaded and collapsed on his bed...Not knowing what shock lies ahead for him.

**To Be Continued In...**

**"1.2.3"**

**_Ratchet is rushed to the hospital and has been injured badly from the explosion. Only having three days to live. How will Ratchet spend his last few days, alive?_  
**


	17. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ IT'S SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT!**

Hey, guys! I first want to start off this little segment to say THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! This story is actually the one with the most hits and (i think) best reviews! Over 12,000 of you have enjoyed "Gotta be somebody for Ratchet", and all your kind words and support really made me smile. Though that story was well written about 2 years ago, I've recently have been replaying the games as well and...

YES-

it's happened!

I HAVE INSPIRATION AGAIN!

I've got a pretty good idea of what the story's gonna be like and since my winter break has started, I can begin brainstorming more! But, anywho, to the fans of this story as well as my other Ratchet and Clank alerters (I'm sorry all you've been getting is Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys stuff) but FINALLY a story for you guys will come back too!

To those who's been waiting PATIENTLY- it'll pay off (hopefully for you guys to enjoy!)

PLEASE either drop a review or a message to me letting me know if I still got my Ratchet and Clank readers out there or if they have an idea that they'd like to work with me for!

In regards to my story at the end of the last chapter, "1 2 3", I MAY or may NOT continue it. I'm not too sure yet, I rather be focused on my latest work.

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Hope to see you guys for my upcoming Ratchet and Clank story! =)  
**

**~LilJay~  
**


End file.
